Mysterious past, Unknown future
by LightningCard
Summary: Prince Atemu was kidnapped the same day he was born and he grew up together with his so called brother, Bakura. But an attack and a punishment actually saved his life. He now must learn everything a prince has to know after 6 years. Dragon-Shipping JXYY Enjoy ;P (M for cursing and fighting and blood)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Early, right after dawn, all the people were awoken from screaming. The pharaoh hurried to the healing chambers, where his wife and queen will get his heir any moment. Unfortunately he had to wait outside. He paced in front of the door. The priests arrived, along with the other people of the pharaoh's council. The screaming increased and the guards had to use all their might to prevent the pharaoh from entering the room. Then, out of nowhere, the screaming stopped and was replaced by crying. The crying of a little baby. A voice said that the pharaoh may enter the room so he could see his child. He literally ran into the chamber to his wife, who was holding the baby. She looked up and smiled brightly.

"Aknamkanon, come and see your son." She whispered, handing the sleeping baby to his father. He looked down at the sleeping boy, smiling softly when the baby woke up. The baby was light tan, but they both knew that that color would darken more with the time passing. He had star shaped hair with little golden bangs. Though his eyes were now bright the pharaoh knew that they would become sharper. Though what most intimidated him were the baby's eyes. It was a mix of amethyst with crimson red. He stared a little when the boy moved his little hands towards his father, giggling softly.

"I know what you think, but he's not a demon because of his eyes. He's our son and we're going to raise him together." The pharaoh turned towards his wife. He sat down at the edge of the bed and handed her the baby.

"What are we going to name him?" He asked softly.

"Atemu, I already thought about names and I chose that name as a boy's name." She whispered while she stood up. They walked towards the balcony connected to the throne room, while they got a lot of congratulations from the other priests. The pharaoh looked up to see his brother standing there with his own son.

"Aknadin come and meet your cousin. Seto, do you want to meet your cousin too?" He asked as both of them walked towards them. The baby woke up and looked towards his uncle and cousin. Seto smiled softy when Atemu grabbed his finger, but his dad thought different. He snatched his own son away from the baby, startling the baby in the progress.

"Aknadin! What was that?!" Aknadin held his son tightly.

"I won't let my son come near that demon of a child! Didn't you see his eyes?! The eyes of the devil and a murderous look, that's all I see. It's a devil's child and it should be killed." Aknamkanon stared at his so called brother.

"How dare you say those things about my son! Be happy that I won't order the guards to throw you in the dungeon. I would watch out if I were you. Make just one mistake that has to do with my son and you will be judged by the gods!" The queen tried to calm her son down, who was now crying. Seto broke free from his father's death grip on his arms and moved towards his little cousin. He asked if he may hold him and try to calm him down. Amen, who was the mother of the child, nodded and gave her son carefully to Seto.

"Heey it's okay don't cry." He whispered while rocking to baby. The baby stopped crying, but still had the tears in his eyes.

"Seto come here immediately!" He turned towards his father.

"Father can't you see that this child is nothing but a pure soul, or are you so concerned that I won't get the throne that you want him death?" Seto asked. His father literary paled a little. He handed Atemu to the pharaoh, who smiled softly at Seto. He walked towards the balcony where the people of Kehmet were waiting to see their new prince. But when they saw the new prince, whispers came up and they pointed towards the child, saying something about his eyes. The whole day he spend with Amen to stay with his son. At Ra's downfall they placed the baby in the crib, who was already sleeping after an exhausting day. They left the chamber, ordered the guard to keep an eye on their son and left for their own chamber.

Outside the palace wall, a cloaked person was talking with someone who was hiding in the shadow's.

"So you know what to do?" The hidden person asked. The other nodded.

"Yes take him and raise him as my own." He said. The hidden person nodded. The cloaked person disappeared while the other snickered.

"Dear cousin, this will be your last night at the palace." He whispered and disappeared as well.

Amen woke up with a start in the middle of the night. Something was wrong, she knew it.

"Amen what's wrong?" She looked to her left the see her husband.

"Dear I have a feeling something bad is going to happen tonight and it has to do something with Atemu and your brother." She whispered while getting out of the bed.

The baby slept soundless when the guard outside his room was killed. A shadow walked into the room and towards the crib. He looked down at the baby, who was still asleep. He picked up the baby and wrapped a blanket around his body. When he heard voices, he quickly locked the door. He moved towards the balcony. When the door was broken open, he quickly jumped and landed on the roof of another part of the palace.

"Come back here thief!" He looked up and smirked.

"Aknamkanon! Atemu is gone!" Amen cried out. The said person disappeared together with the baby.

"Guards capture him and bring my son back!" He heard in the distance. He jumped on an ebony horse and commanded to leave in a gallop.

"Mother when did dad come back again?" A woman woke up to see her son standing in the door opening, his eyes still showed sleep.

"He will be back any moment Bakura." She said and went back to make breakfast. Bakura, now just 5 year old, was already making trouble in the village. Like the village was know as Kul Elna. He would make trouble, race home and hide behind his mother. She always apologized and said it wouldn't happen again. Even though this place was known as the thieves village, there was no reason for Bakura to steal. The sound of hooves and the neighing from a horse reached the house. Bakura ran out of the house to see his father jumping of the horse's back with a small bundle in his arms. His wife looked at him with a questioning look on her face.

"I found this baby near the Nile, all alone. Figure that he was left behind." He lied good. Sonia, who was the woman, walked towards Namu, who was the man. She looked at the baby in his arms.

"Oh poor child, he must be hungry, let's get him inside and give him some milk." She said while taking the boy in her arms. She led the baby inside, followed by her son and her husband. She quickly made a bottle of milk, feeding the child while talking softly to him. The baby drank eagerly, he must be really hungry.

"But what's his name? We can't call him always boy." She said.

"I thing Yami is a good name. He's a mystery with a dark past mom." Bakura suggested.

"That's a very good name Bakura. We'll call him Yami from now on." She said while looking how Yami drank his milk. Atemu was now named Yami, by the family with the man who took him away from his home.

6 years later

"Bakura wait up, I can't run as fast as you can!" The said boy sighed and stopped, waiting for the other to arrive.

"Really Yami you're very _slow….."_ Bakura said as he waited for the other. The said boy arrived, panting and sweating slightly. His breathing became hasty breaths and it felt like he was only inhaling and now letting any air out of his lungs. The other looked worried.

"Yami you forgot to take your medicine, didn't you?" Bakura asked.

"I… forgot a-about … it" He said as he placed his hands on his chest. Bakura cursed under his breath. He quickly led the boy home, retrieving the medicine from their mother.

"Come on, open up!" He said as Yami did. He drank the bitter liquidity, almost choking.

"That's why I don't take it, it doesn't taste good." He complained. The white haired brother rolled his eyes.

"Off to bed boys!" They looked up to see their father there. They gulped and were about to ran off, but their father stopped one of them.

"Yami come here, I wanna talk to 'ya." Yami gulped and stopped while Bakura secretly stood behind the door, hoping to hear something interesting. He heard his father talk and someone gasped. But then it was replaced by soft sobbing sound. The door flew open and he saw Yami running through, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Yami!" But his shout was in fane when Yami ran outside. He turned to his father and growled deep down in his throat, before running after his little bro. He found him in their hiding pace, a secret cave deep in the cliff. He heard soft sobs. He kneeled down beside his brother.

"Heey what's wrong? What did dad told you?" He asked softly.

"D-dad told m-me th-that you're n-not m-m-my real b-brother." He inhaled deeply after every word. Bakura was about to tell him something, until he heard voices.

"Stay here!" He commanded the six year old. He ran out of the cave, leaving his cape behind around his younger 'brother'. Yami gulped but lay down in the shadows. He felt exhaustion washing over him. He slowly closed his eyes, not noticing the two men outside.

Bakura watched in horror as his parents were killed. He felt so lonely now. Wait what?! He still had Yami.

"Shit! I forgot about him!" He whispered and ran back to the cave, only finding his cape and bracelet Bakura had made for him when they were younger.

Yami opened his eyes, feeling his hands and ankles bound together, cloth before refusing to let him see anything. He remembered that he was woken up roughly and was knocked out. He felt that he was being rocked, probably he was lying on top of a horse. He groaned when he felt a huge headache coming up. He could feel dried blood on his head, so there had to be a wound.

Night started to fall and the group arrived at their destination. Just then Yami was thrown on the ground. He coughed a little and felt his bruised abandon. He screamed when a whip slash slammed against his bare back.

"Just give him 30." He heard.

"Please gods no!" He thought when it happened again, again, again and again. He screamed in agony everytime. At 29 he heard other footsteps. And there was 30… he felt his thorn skin, already blood flooding out of it. He was panting, trying to keep conscious. The blindfold was taken away and he saw grey eyes looked in his own mixed. He heard something that sounded like 'guards!' He made pained noises as he was moved to sit up. He felt soft hands on his cheek. He opened his eyes to looked into lovely green.

"Atemu…." She whispered. Just then he went limp and fell against her.

"Aknamkanon quickly, he just passed out!" She shouted. The said man ran towards them. She looked to him.

"It's him…" She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2 The darkness in your soul

He woke up, not knowing where he was. He tried to move, but his back ached when he moved a centimeter. His felt bandages around his back and head. He groaned, not wanting to open his eyes. He then felt a soft hand on his cheek. He opened his heavy eyes, looking up to relieved green eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He looked away so she didn't notice the tears that were forming in his eyes. He felt sad, he would never see his bro again.

"Heey don't be sad…" She whispered, taking his hand softly in her own.

"What do you want from me?" He whispered but she only looked confused.

"You've already taken me from my home, so why are you taking care of me…?" He let only one tear slip down his cheek. She wiped it away with a soft brush of her hand.

"Atemu you are home now and everything will be alright…" He shot up in bed and took a protective form.

"No! You've ordered your men to take me away from my home! My brother and my mom and dad! Even if you keep me here I'll never call this place home!" He shouted. He didn't want to be here. He wants his brother and he wants him now! She sighed and lay him down.

"Get some more rest." She said as she stood up. She walked out of the room not noticing that the boy's eyes now turned into crimson red.

"Aknamkanon, I fear he thinks that that town was his one and only home. He just shouted at me." She said calm as they ate dinner. He sighed disappointed. He had already feared this because Atemu was only one day old when he was taken from them. He had to say, he thought that Atemu would look different as they said that he would be in the past, but he looked exactly like they said. He had grown pretty much for a 6 year old, his skin had become tanner as they said. His hair was still wild, with those crazy spikes of his with his blond bangs. He was still thin but you could see some muscles. Though his eyes did become sharper, the color stayed the same. Crimson red mixed with amethyst. But Amen thought there was something more about those eyes, she just couldn't figure it out.

"Shall we visit him and bring him something to eat?" Aknamkanon asked. She nodded and stood up, taking some food with her as they both walked down the corridor. They were shocked that when they were inside the room that something was wrong. The bed was empty and the guard was nowhere in sight. Then suddenly crimson eyes looked at them in the shadows, scaring the gods out of them. All the light in the room was gone, they were now in only darkness. They looked up to see Atemu leaning against the wall, looking at them with… crimson eyes. His eyes blazed with anger and rage. But Amen thought that deep inside those pools of anger and rage was a glitter of sadness. They both stood there shocked as he growled deep down his throat.

"You've taken away my home… my family… my friends… even my own horse my father gave me when I was five! He was just a foal! I swear if you killed him then you don't want to know what I'll do with you!" He shouted at them, as if he didn't cared that he was screaming to the pharaoh and his wife. She thought for a moment and then remembered the little white foal in the stables. He had a black sock on his left fore leg.

"Does your foal have a black sock on it's left leg?" She asked. He looked at her surprised.

"Ardanwen is here?" He whispered. He relaxed a bit and the darkness faded. The guards ran inside and grabbed the boy's arms, but now there were only tears in his eyes. They threw him on the ground on his stomach, holding his hands in a painful manner. His back started to hurt again and he could feel some wounds open again.

"Let him go immediately!" They looked up at the pharaoh.

"But my lord, priest Aknadin ordered to bring him to the dungeon." He explained as they stood up, holding Atemu by his arms.

"That order will be dismissed." They nodded and released the boy, who broke down and sobbed in his hands. Amen quickly hugged her son, speaking softly to him. Once he calmed down he talked again.

"I… I wanna see Ardanwen." He whispered. The queen nodded and helped the boy up. But as soon as he started to walk, he almost fell down again. His legs couldn't support him.

"Here I'll carry him." She nodded and Aknamkanon lifted Atemu up. They walked down towards the courtyard. By the stables Atemu looked around, but didn't see Ardanwen anywhere. But a whinny broke him out of his thoughts. There was Ardanwen, surrounded by guards, prancing, whinnying and dared any guard who came close with a kick or a bite. Atemu whistled and the horse immediately looked up. He then neighed happy and ran through the crowd towards the boy. Atemu walked towards the horse and threw his arms around his neck, sobbing into the neck of the foal. The guards looked confused but then just walked away. Atemu let go of the little foal.

"Heey buddy how did you get here?" He asked. The horse just whinnied and licked his cheek. He giggled and leaded the foal towards an empty stable.

"Stay nice!" He said as he walked away again. He looked up and his eyes narrowed at his parents. They just sighed when an eleven year old boy walked towards them. His sapphire eyes widened in disbelieve before he hugged Atemu.

"You're finally home!" Atemu looked confused at him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Seto, your cousin!"


	3. Chapter 3 Part of His Horrible Past

_**Hey everyone here's a new chapter! sorry for not updating, I'm sick at home with a flu -.- much to my annoyance. AN: in flashbacks Atemu is called Yami, also Bakura calls Atemu Yami because he doesn't know his real name and he doesn't even want to know Bye bye :D**_

* * *

Atemu stared at him in disbelieve. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Wait just a second! I have a cousin?!" He shouted. He never had a cousin back at Kul Elna, so it was kinda weird to him. Seto nodded happily. Unknown to all of them, a mysterious archer stood on the roof, pointing his arrow towards the family. He pulled it back slowly and pointed it. He then suddenly let go of the arrow. It went flying down. Seto's head shot up as he heard something behind them. He looked around to see an arrow dangerously close to them.

"Everyone out of the way!" He shouted as he pulled Atemu to the ground with him. The pharaoh and his wife quickly ducked also. The arrow went flying over them and hit the ground. Another arrow went flying their way, unfortunately this arrow hit Seto in his leg.

"Seto!" Atemu shouted as he helped his cousin with lying down.

"Stay still, I'll get the arrow out." He said as he grabbed the arrow and slowly started to pull it out. Seto grunted every once in a while, but stayed perfectly still. Once the arrow was removed Atemu quickly applied pressure to the wound, using his cape. Meanwhile the archer ran off of the roof, but was quickly captured by the guards. He was dragged towards the pharaoh, all his weapons were removed. He was pushed to his knees before Aknamkanon, but the man paid no heat to the archer. He was actually smiling softly when he saw how Atemu was aiding the wound on Seto's leg, much to his surprise. He hadn't thought that he would do that so quickly, they just met. Then he turned towards the archer and stared at him.

"Take him to the dungeon, I'll deal with him later." He commanded. He turned back to Seto and Atemu. He saw Atemu ripping a part of his cape off and binding it around Seto's leg. Just then Aknadin came running towards them. He looked furious and scared at the same time.

"What happened?!" He shouted at his brother. Just when the other was about to answer, Aknadin spotted Atemu aiding Seto's wound and he growled deep down his throat. He ran forwards, grabbed Atemu by his hair and pulled him away from his own son. Atemu screamed at the pressure.

"Aknadin let him go immediately!" The pharaoh shouted as his wife and Seto stared in pure shock. Aknadin paid no attention to him and threw Atemu in the mud. He started to cry softly. Aknadin then turned towards Seto and was about to help him up when his son shrank away.

"Stay away from me!" Seto growled. Aknadin looked surprised. Amen quickly ran towards Atemu, who was now sobbing hard and completely covered in mud. She tried to comfort him and tried to embrace him, but Atemu stood up on unsteady legs and ran in the palace. Aknamkanon threw one last glare to his brother before helping Seto up, holding him steadily. Seto growled one last time to his father before limping together with his uncle to the palace.

* * *

Atemu ran through the halls, even though his legs were protesting. He kept on running, paying no attention to the servants and priests who looked at him shocked. He ran towards a garden and hid behind a tree. He felt hurt and dirty, just like when he was three. That was the most miserable day of his life.

* * *

_Yami and Bakura ran around the market, chasing each other just for fun. They were bored and had nothing else to do. Yami lost Bakura in the crowd. He shouted his name but didn't get a reply. He frowned and scratched the back of his head. He then shrugged and walked further, hoping to bump into him. When he walked near an alley, a hand suddenly covered his mouth and another hand dragged him in the alley around his waist. He had no time to scream when a sack was pulled over his head. He felt being thrown over something and felt movement. He screamed but a hand made contact with the back of his neck. When he came to again, he was in a small house. The sack was removed, but his hands were chained to a wall. He looked up when the door opened and saw a man there. The man held a smirk on his face._

"_My, my aren't you one beautiful boy." Atemu swallowed. The man made his way towards him._

"_W-what do you want from me!" Atemu shouted. The man only chuckled but didn't say anything. Atemu's eyes widened when he felt the man's hand moving towards his skirt. He kicked the man in the knee, but he didn't seem to feel any of it. His skirt was suddenly ripped as the man made his way towards his small manhood. Atemu cried out when the man grabbed it harshly. The man grinned widely. He pulled his own skirt up and grabbed Yami by his hair, howling his head back and his mouth open._

"_You're going to like this don't worry about that…" The man smirked as he slipped himself into Yami's mouth. He was now crying, trying to pry the man off of him. The man moaned hard as he moved Yami's head back and fort again. Yami suddenly smirked and bit down hard on the man's erection. The man screamed and released his hair. He fell back in the dirt, seeing Yami still smirking at him._

"_Ow you're going to regret that!" The man shouted as he forced himself on Yami. He smirked at the now scared look in his eyes. The man smirked again and entered Yami without any preparation. Yami screamed in agony. He was now begging the man to stop, trying to get this criminal out of him. The man paid no heat as he already started to move in a rough pace the second after he entered Yami. This caused that Yami started to bleed._

'_Bakura please find me!' He thought when darkness consumed him the second after the man came._

* * *

_Bakura had searched the entire place but the was no sign of his little brother. He had already gone home but he wasn't there either. He now began to feel nerves. His little bro was a fine boy and he was afraid something happened to him. Searching the entire village again he sighed when again he didn't find him. He walked home and was shocked at the appearance there. His mother sat in a chair, her arms tightly wrapped around a small bundle. She had tears rolling over her cheeks. His father stood by the window, as if he not dared to see his wife this way. Bakura walked inside and went towards his mother. She looked up to her son and pulled away the top of the blanket surrounding the bundle in her arms. He got the tears in his eyes from the sight. His little brother was there and yet he wasn't. His face was covered in bruises and on some places there was blood. He looked towards his father, who sighed sad._

"_Bakura… Yami was kidnapped when you two were at the market. The man who took him… he… he was raped Bakura…" He said softly. Bakura now had the tears rolling down his cheeks as well. Suddenly his mother growled at him._

"_How in the name of Ra did you lose him! I should've known this was going to happen, especially when he's with you! I can't even believe you're my son!" Bakura staggered back a few steps. Those words hurt him. Hurt his soul, pride and the love his mother once gave him._

"_N-not… B-Bakura's fault…" A raspy voice said. Sonia looked down towards Yami, who was only half aware. He took a few deep breathes._

"_N-not Ba-Bakura's fault…" He mumbled. A while later they took Yami to bed. Though Sonia heard three more words from him._

"_D-don't punish brother…" He rasped until he went limp._

* * *

Atemu shook the memory away as he traced a thin line underneath his right eye. That was the mark that man gave him after he passed out. He then felt hurt and dirty and now was just the same. He just wanted to be with Bakura, even if he's not his real brother.

* * *

Aknamkanon searched the entire courtyard and his son's room. But the boy seemed to have disappeared. He sighed and went to the garden, hoping to clear his mind there. Just then he noticed another figure near a tree. He slowly went to the place and sighed softly as he finally found him. He had fallen in an uneasy sleep and had tear tracks on his face. He lifted Atemu up in his arms. He took him back inside the palace, not noticing the chocolate brown eyes watched him from the tree.

* * *

_**That's pretty much it... don't blame me for the bad rape scene , it's my first try and you can blame my illness, 'till next chap of what ever I'll upload!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Help someone in need

Atemu woke up in his room, though he was not sure how he got here. Everything was a bit of a blur, he only remembered falling asleep in the garden. Though he felt something familiar. He sat up and looked towards the balcony. There was a shadow there, but he didn't know whose. He slowly stood up and made his way towards the balcony. He gasped loudly and ran right into the arms of his brother. Tears were falling down his face as he held Bakura tightly. The other boy softly stroke his little brother's hair, murmuring soft words to him. Though he couldn't hold back his own tears. Atemu finally let go of him and he gasped at the appearance of his brother. His clothes were torn and dirty. He held a lot off bruises a little wounds, but those were the least of Atemu's concern. Bakura's eye was bleeding and it looked deep, at least deep enough to leave a scar. He slowly got the tears in his eyes again. He didn't like it to see his brother this way.

"Yami don't worry I'm fine." Bakura said, trying to comfort him. Though deep inside he knew it was bad lying against his little bro. His eye hurt like hell, maybe it even had an infection. He hadn't eaten anything in quit a while, so his ribs were showing themselves. He just needed to make sure he didn't pass out right now and then he would be fine. He felt sleepy though, he hadn't gotten any decent sleep since their home was attacked and they had taken Atemu away from him. They were the only survivors. Atemu quickly wiped his tears away. He couldn't show any weakness now.

"Bakura why don't you come and live here in the palace? We can always see each other that way." Atemu asked hopefully.

"I don't know Yami, I'll think about it. I have to go now, behave yourself and don't worry, I'll come back soon." Bakura promised before going to the rope again. He waved one more time before lowering himself. He disappeared into the night. Atemu sighed.

"My real name is Atemu, Bakura…" He whispered before lying down again and falling asleep.

The next morning Atemu blinked his eyes open. The sunlight hit his face as he turned over.

"Maybe I should take a bath." He said as he stood up. He walked to another door and found the bathroom in there. Well if you could even call it a bathroom. It was fucking huge! He quickly undressed and sank in the warm water. He sighed softly, relaxing and closing his eyes. Meanwhile the door to his bedroom opened. Amen looked around for her son, but couldn't find him. Panic slowly rose in her until she heard water. She quietly made her way to the bathroom and sighed relieved to see her son there. Atemu was trying to scrub his skin, but he scrubbed to hard. Which caused him to curse and rub the sore places. Amen just laughed as she sat behind him. She took the cloth and started rubbing his flesh softly. After she was finished she took the shampoo and massaged Atemu's hair together with it. The smell of lotuses started to fill the room. Atemu sighed happily at the smell. It made him feel peaceful. Amen washed the soap out of his hair and helped him out of the bath. She applied a towel around his waist and led him towards his wardrobe. She chose some clothes and some gold. She helped him with getting dressed and dried his hair. She had to laugh at the appearance of her son's hair. It was wild and was standing all the ways. She brushed his hair softly. After all of that was done, she stood up and took Atemu's hand.

"We're going to walk around and explore the palace." Amen said gently. Atemu nodded and followed her quickly. They first went to the throne room, where Aknamkanon was sitting in his throne, talking to his adviser. He looked up and smiled softly to see his wife and son standing there. He excused himself and walked towards them. He gave his wife a quick kiss, before lifting his son up. He smiled softly and placed the six year old on his shoulders. He grabbed a hold of the little boy's legs. He again excused himself and walked together with Amen and Atemu out of the throne room. Next they went to the courtyard. The horse stabled were next. After Atemu greeted Ardanwen, they moved to the library. Atemu looked up to see Seto, his eyes glued on the pages of the book he was reading.

"Heey Seto!" Atemu shouted. Said person looked up and waved. After a little chat they next went to a place they didn't actually wanted to take Atemu. The dungeon. But he had to know so he wouldn't come here accidently and get hurt. As they walked down the stairs, Atemu slowly moved more to his mother. When down he literary clutched at his mother's skirt. She placed an hand on his back, rubbing little circles and trying to relax him. She placed an arm around his shoulders. They slowly went to the cells. Most of them held old men who betrayed the pharaoh. The trio slowly walked further into the dungeon.

"Yami?" Atemu heard a soft voice say. He turned to the cell on his right, allowing his eyes to adjust the darkness. He gasped loudly.

"Bakura!" He cried out. He fell to his knees as he saw his brother coming closer. He grabbed Bakura's hand, feeling how cold it was. He cringed at the feeling.

"What happened? How did you end up here?" Atemu asked.

"Got caught last night when I tried to get away. I'm sorry." Bakura hung his head. Atemu gave the hand he was holding a comforting squeeze.

"Don't worry Bakura, I promise I'll get you out of here. Until then, here." He gave Bakura his cape, so he would at least have a little warmth. He exited the dungeon and turned to his father with a pleading look.

"Please father! Release Bakura and let him live here!" He cried out.

"Atemu that man came into the palace previous night and may have stolen something! He's going to be judged by the gods." The pharaoh answered. Atemu didn't do anything to hold back the tears.

"He didn't steal anything! He came to see me! When I needed him the most he was always there! Why isn't anybody listening to what I want, I desire?! I maybe six but I do have a brain!" He cried out. Everybody was to shocked to even speak. With that, Atemu ran back to his room, slamming the door and falling on his bed, crying softly in the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5 A new Life

_I'm back! :D :3 I'm so so so so so very sorry for the late update! I couldn't get myself to write something and now I got an idea for this story in my mind, but it's way in the story! So, hope you enjoy it and sorry if it's lame, I had to update it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for Amen and the plot_

* * *

Mysterious past, unknown future chapter 5

Amen sighed as she walked together with her husband to the throne room. It was only a few minutes ago that Atemu ran to his room, but neither of them followed him, knowing he needed some time alone. Aknamkanon sighed as he sank in his throne, rubbing his temple.

"We can't allow some young criminal to walk free through the palace with my son!" He exclaimed.

"Honey think about it. Maybe Atemu feels more like home when… what was his name again?" Amen asked.

"Bakura I believe." The pharaoh said. Amen nodded.

"I have no other choice, that boy has to be executed. Tomorrow at dawn…" He said. Amen gasped.

"Aknamkanon he's just a child, you can't do that. What about your son, he'll be heartbroken when he comes behind it." She tried to reason with him. He just shook his head. Only when they heard a sob they turned around. Atemu stood there, his legs shaking and tears coming down his face. He apparently had heard what they said.

"Atemu…" Amen said softly. He just shook his head and ran out of the room. She gave her husband one last stern look, before going after her son. Aknamkanon sighed as he again rubbed his temple. This needed to be done. He turned towards a guard.

"Make the stage ready and bring the bull here. Tomorrow at dawn is the time…" He sighed.

Amen knocked on the door of Atemu's room, but didn't get a response. She frowned and tried to open the door, only to find it locked.

"Atemu please open the door, it's time for dinner." She said. There was no response. She got panicked and asked for the key. The guards gave her a key and she turned the lock. She slowly opened the door, but she gasped when she found the room empty, with a robe tied to the balcony.

Atemu slowly walked through the shadows towards the dungeon. When the guard didn't suspect anything, he quickly did the sleeping hold. He grabbed the keys from him and ran down the dungeon. He heard coughing and quickly ran towards his brother's cell. He quickly unlocked it and ran inside. Bakura lay on the little bed which was in the cell, coughing rather loud. He kneeled before him and felt his forehead, cringing at how cold it was. Bakura opened his dull eyes, blinking a few times. His eyes widened slightly when he saw his little brother there.

"Yami?" He whispered, shivering slightly. Atemu nodded as he quickly took off his cape and wrapped it around his brother's body. He looked around, trying to find a blanket or something, only to find nothing. He nibbled his lip.

"I'll be right back." He whispered as he walked to a closet. He opened it and found some more blankets. He took a few of them and walked back to his brother's cell. He quickly wrapped them around Bakura's body.

"Bakura they want to execute you tomorrow, but that won't happen." Atemu whispered as he locked the cell. He lay down beside his brother, slowly falling asleep.

Aknamkanon ordered his guards to search every corner of the palace to find his son. When his wife came crying to him, he knew something was wrong. It was now late at night and Atemu still wasn't found. They both couldn't sleep at night and he also had to make things ready for the execution. He sighed deeply, rubbing his temple. This was so stressful. Ra would make his rise in only a few minutes. He ordered the guards to get the prisoner, only for them to come back empty handed.

"Where's the prisoner?" The pharaoh asked. They swallowed.

"My lord, your son is with the prisoner and refuses to open the door." The guard said. Aknamkanon's eyes widened at this. He quickly followed them. Once by the cell he saw his son and the prisoner. One of them was shivering, though it wasn't his son.

"Atemu?" He whispered. The spikey haired one looked up.

"I'm not going to let you kill him!" He shouted before turning away again.

"Atemu please understand-" He began again.

"No! My brother is sick and you want to kill him!" Atemu shouted. He stood up and spread his arms in front of Bakura.

"Atemu he came into the palace at night, I can't trust him." His father told him.

"Bakura is my brother! He practically raised me, giving me brotherly love and I could go to him everytime when I was sad or scared! He always was there for me when I was raped!" His voice echoed through the entire dungeon. When he realized what he said, he quickly placed a hand over his mouth. Tears welled up in his eyes when he saw every ones look on their face. He was hugged from behind. He turned around and buried his face into Bakura's shirt, arms wrapping tightly around the other's waist. Bakura shushed him softly, whispering comforting words to him. The pharaoh stared in disbelieve. His son, the prince of Egypt, was raped.

"How old were you?" He asked softly, a single tear sliding down his face. He was happy that his wife wasn't here, or she'd be crying right now.

"He was around three summers old." Bakura murmured, still stroking his little brother's hair. The other still had his face buried in his brother's shirt, clinging to him.

"I don't want you death." Atemu whispered. Aknamkanon watched all of this, taking the situation in. This boy cared for his son while he couldn't.

"Alright…" He whispered.

"What is it father?" Atemu asked softly.

"I'm letting him stay in the palace." Everyone, even the prisoners, looked in shock at the pharaoh.

"Atemu please open the door so you can take your brother to his room." He said. But Atemu shook his head.

"I wanted to share a room with him." He said quietly. The pharaoh nodded softly as Atemu opened the door. He helped his brother up and they slowly made their way to the stairs. They were greeted by Amen when they got up, her eyes widening at the sight of her son helped the boy. They walked towards the courtyard slowly. Bakura had to shield his eyes because of the sunlight.

"Welcome home." Atemu whispered.


	6. Chapter 6 Good things and Bad things

Sorry for the long wait guys. I had a serious Writers Block. It annoyed me to no end. I finally got this one up.

In this chapter we'll get to see Joey! Instead of calling his Jono I'll stick with Joey, because unconsciously when I'm writing I'll type Joey. This chapter is a bit longer just for you guys and I'll try and update as soon as I can. BTW I could use help by my other stories to, if you know something, just write a comment. R&R and have fun!

* * *

Mysterious past, Unknown future chapter 6

9 years later

Moonlight reached the room as a gentle wind flowed the curtains slightly. Many little stars adored the sky, twinkling lightly. The two figures in the room moved slightly against the light of the moon against their faces. Each lay in a separate bed, but across from each other. Both had wild hair, but one in the color of the moonlight, as light white as the light itself. The other had ebony hair like the night, with a fire red line and blond bangs like lightning. His hair though was star shaped, only now totally messed up from turning in his bed all the time to get into a comfortable position. Both had a tan skin, muscles that outlined their firm chests, the older one more than his little brother. Their soft, slow breathings were the only sounds in the room. The oldest one grabbed his blanket tighter and pulled it back over his shoulder, sleeping comfortably again. Without their notice an arrow with a rope at the end was shot over the balcony. Six figures made their way up the balcony, not making even the slightest sound. They grinned at the price in the room, as they taught the boys would by now be in separated rooms. They slowly got their equipment, like ropes, sacks and gags. They did some herbs on their hands and got a two goblets of water. They separated in a group of two and four, the two man going to the youngest one, the others to the oldest. The leader counted down with his fingers. One… two… three! At the three the two people with the herbs put their hands over the mouth of the two brother. Both brown and crimson-amethyst widened in shock. But both being held down by the partner. The guards outside hadn't even noticed something. They felt their mouths being pried open by the hands on their jaw, a goblet of water being placed on their lips as water entered their mouth. The water mixed with the herbs. As soon as the goblets were empty, their mouths were clamped tightly by the hand on the jaw. Their captors pinched their nose, making sure that they couldn't get any air before drinking the herbs. They held out pretty long, trying not to struggle and concentrate on their air they had, but failed after 40 seconds. They both swallowed the herbs, starting to feel a little dizzy. The youngest one was the first to be bound around his wrists and ankles, a gag being placed over his mouth with some extra herbs in it incase he woke up earlier then expected. A sack was thrown over his head, concealing his hair and face. His eyes started to droop again, this time from the herbs. He slowly fell into an unconscious comatose. While back in the bedroom, they had a little bit of problems with the oldest one. He was apparently stronger then the younger one, struggling while being partly drugged. He made so much noise that the guards entered the room, but were killed when the men caught sight of them. They laid the older one on his stomach against his will, holding his arms behind his back as they tied them together, same for his ankles. He looked hopelessly towards the door, but no help came. Suddenly he started to feel the effect of the herb and soon also fell into a comatose. A gag was tied around his mouth and a sack was thrown over his head. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a cloaked man standing there. The other men bow down for him. The man looked towards the two boys unconscious forms.

"Take them far away from here, where they cannot be found." He said in a dark voice. The men nodded and two of them lifted the boys up.

"Do with them whatever you want…" The man then left the room. As soon as the men were outside the palace, they walked towards a carriage and practically threw the boys in there. They then commanded the horses to leave as Ra started to rise.

* * *

Amen slowly walked down the corridor, about to wake her two boys up for breakfast. Today was a big day, her youngest one and her real son, Atemu, would talk with his father about marriage and an heir. Something went wrong when Atemu wasn't born yet, the healers told them that their son could carry a child. They were shocked first, but soon they didn't care about it. They already knew their son liked boys more then woman, he told them himself. She came by the door and frowned as she saw no guards by the door. She knocked on the door and waited a few moment… but no reply came. She opened the door and screamed loudly as she saw blood everywhere, the two guards lying death on the ground with their necks snapped and a huge gash there. She realized her boys weren't there also and only screamed louder.

"Amen what's wrong!" She turned around with the tears streaming down as her husband came down the corridor with at least 10 guards. She only sobbed into his chest as he took in the situation. He commanded guards to search the kingdom for their boys, telling them not to return without them unless they were outside the kingdom. He could only embrace his wife as the tears streamed down their faces.

* * *

Brown eyes slowly opened as he finally breather in the free air. He woke up earlier but was immediately out because of the other dose of herbs in his gag. He somehow got it of in his unconsciousness. He blinked when he saw only darkness. He moved his head and found out that there was a sack over his head. He moved his hands a bit, though not enough because they were tied up. He felt rocking so he guessed they were in a carriage. He moved around a bit for his brother, until he found another body. His hands felt for the others, finding them he took them in his own. Suddenly the rocking stopped and a sound off a door opening reached his ears. He was brutally thorn apart from his little brother. He was thrown on the ground harshly, laughing reaching his ears. The sack was thorn from his head as he blinked against the sunlight. Once he adjusted the light, he looked around. Three men stood around him, smirking down at him. As he looked to his right he saw the carriage they were in. As for his brother… his eyes widened when he saw his standing there on unsteady legs, hardly holding control of them. He tried not to go down suddenly. Tears were in his eyes as he looked helplessly at his brother, knowing that they were in trouble. He was suddenly picked up harshly, his wrists really hurting now. He was slammed against his jaw, his head whipping the other way. He split his lip in the progress. When his brother cried out in pain, he quickly looked around to see a fist connected itself with the younger one's stomach. He struggled to get free, but somehow, they against slammed his younger brother against the stomach a time or 3. The other was crying openly, tears from pain streaming down his face.

"You probably already noticed that if you struggle, your brother gets the beating. If you don't want him to get hurt, I wouldn't struggle so much." The leader, probably, said. He allowed the man to strap him down to only his skirt, his little brother already being done by it. He winced when he saw the bruises around the other's stomach. He just hoped he didn't have an internal bleeding. They were only given some water to survive, before being placed in the carriage again. Their wrists and ankles were unbound though. As soon as they were in the carriage and the door closed, the white haired teenager went over towards his brother and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay Atemu." He murmured gently, stroking the latter's hair.

"Bakura I'm scared." The other whispered softly. He winced when his hand reached his stomach.

"Shh I know. Try on to move to much okay?" He asked softly, rocking the practically 16 year old like a baby, but the other didn't mind it. They fell asleep together, hoping it was just a bit dream. Sadly it wasn't.

"Wake up brats!" A voice shouted as a whip connected itself with their arms. They cried out as the woke up. Both their wrists were tied together again, but luckily they weren't separated. They walked into a big market place. Apparently they were selling slaves here… that's when Bakura's alarm bell rang. They were being sold as slaves. But if he made any protest, they punish Atemu for it and he couldn't let that happen. He stayed beside his brother all the time as a rich looking man came over to them. He looked and studied both the boys, before nodding and giving the men two sacks of gold. He took the rope and gently guided them towards two horses. He noticed how much the younger one was wincing, which concerned him a bit. Isn't it weird that a rich man was concerned about a slave. About that, some people are really cruel, but others friendly, like this man. Bakura knew that this man would at least he friendly if they were friendly to him. Bakura was placed before the guard on the other horse while Yami (Atemu's nickname) was placed between the arms of the friendly rich man. They slowly left the market place as he noticed that his brother started to dose off, he looked worriedly towards the man, worried about his reaction. But the man was very gently as Yami leaned back against the elder's chest, his head against the shoulder. He heard the man speak gently against his brother.

"Sleep little one, don't worry, nobody will hurt you anymore." He was thanking the gods that they got a man like this.

* * *

Ra already started to fall down when they arrived at a little kingdom at an oasis. The houses looked nice and well kept, the same for the palace. Many people looked up to the man and his brother, probably wondering why they were in that position. They arrived quickly in a courtyard. The man stepped off and took Yami in his arms with him.

"Prepare a room please, together with water and food. Maybe some descend clothes to." The elder commanded. The guards nodded as they ran off. Bakura and Atemu were brought to a nice room with two comfortable beds, food and water. Just then the elder walked in with another boy around Yami's age. He had blond hair with honey brown eyes, light of the sun reflecting in them. He was tall, but not as tall as Bakura, but a little taller then Yami. He had firm muscles and a tan look, but not as tan as the brothers.

"Atemu, Bakura, I want you to meet my son." The elder said as Atemu sat up.

Honey med crimson-amethyst in a split second.

"This is my son, future heir and one of your master, Joey."


End file.
